


Let's Talk

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, Riley is a concerned best friend, Uncle-Niece Relationship, protective speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley calls Josh for a important talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Josh and Riley on the Internet. They are close in age they should be more friends than uncle and niece. So I wrote this.

"Hello Niece" Josh says as he walks into Riley's room. She patted the seat next to her by the bay window and he knew he was getting a speech. He walked up to her and sat next down by her.

"Uncle Josh. You know I love you right?"

Josh smiled, "of course I do Riles."

"Good," Riley smiled. "So just know when I say what I'm about to say, it's out of love"

Josh was now worried and intrigued. He didn't say anything and just let his niece talk.

"You and Maya have been waiting for someday for a long time now and I do believe in that because it makes her happy. So when someday does come will you still be there?"

Josh looks at Riley, one of the things he loved about her is that she loves Maya so much. Josh laughed a little bit, which made Riley tilt her head in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Riley. Someday is a long time. We both know that. I will tell you what I told Maya."

Riley didn't say anything so Josh continued.

"She will go live her life, she will be happy, she will date, and she'll enjoy it and I don't want her to sit around and wait for me, and I'll do the same. I like her Riley. As much as she likes me, and as much as you like Lucas."

Josh took his niece's hand and squeezed it. "Just know that I will never hurt her or hold her back."

Riley smiled. She knew that already she knew who Josh was. She hugged her uncle

"Thanks Josh."

"Anytime Niece"


End file.
